Hey, can I have Your Phone Number
by mrsmochiatobe
Summary: Mochi Tezuka and Kuma Echizen have skills grand enough to place them on the Seigaku Regulars team. They will find chaos while playing with the boys. Contains character death. Cowritten alongside Kuma the wolf alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is being co-written alongside Kumathewolfalchemist, so give her some credit if you're reading this. Can you tell the differences between our writing styles?**

**Haha, I was the one who suggested we do this.**

**Disclaimer: Kumathewolfalchemist and I do not own POT, but we do own the characters Kuma and Mochi**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: The Joys of Running

[Seishun Academy]

Eiji was laying on a bench. He was about to doze off when he heard the approaching footsteps of Syusuke Fuji. "So…what are you up to?" he asked the red-head.

"It's a nice day out. I wish we didn't have practice today. Dang it, Tezuka! I want to have a picnic!" Eiji complained. Fuji raised one eyebrow at his friend curiously. "I go crazy on nice days," Eiji explained apologetically.

"I've noticed," Fuji replied. He sighed. "We should probably be heading to the courts."

"NO WAY! You'll have to drag me off this bench!" threatened Eiji. Fuji did not wish to see his friend suffer from Inui juice. The last time it happened, he had almost died. That stuff was nasty. So, he hoisted Eiji over his shoulder and began a leisurely walk, while Eiji let out a slow moan.

________________________________________________________________________

Momoshiro came into practice happy. "Look what I just bought at Target!" he exclaimed. Arms outstretched, he presented a bowl-like contraption to the team.

"What is it?" Takashi inquired as he took the device from Momo.

"A salad spinner," he beamed proudly.

"And it does what, exactly?" Tezuka asked, getting annoyed now, Ryoma glanced up, now curious as to what everyone was looking at.

"You put wet lettuce in it, and it dries it. You push this button, and the inner bowl spins, causing water to fly off the leaves and air onto them, forcing the lettuce to dry," Momo explained.

"What happens if you put a tennis ball in it?" Eiji's eyes were lit up as he thought out loud. By now, Ryoma had become interested in the salad spinner, and even Kaido had wandered over from his tree.

"I dunno, let's try it!" Momo had now gotten the urge to put things other than salad into the salad spinner. Oishi grabbed a tennis ball out of a nearby basket and tossed it to Eiji, who handed it to Momoshiro.

"WAIT!" cried Inui. Everyone looked at him oddly. "This will be good for my data on the properties of tennis balls! Let me get my notebook first!" Momo dropped the ball into the bowl and waited for Inui's return. He put the lid on, and pressed the button on top.

The tennis ball spun violently around and around the bowl. As it slowed, Eiji, hit the button a few more times, Kaido watched with an evil smirk on his face, Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook, Eiji had bright eyes, Oishi and Takashi stared with curious expressions, Fuji seemed entertained, Ryoma stood with a blank expression and watched, and Tezuka was now irritated beyond belief.

The tennis ball had a hypnotic tug on all the players, surprisingly even on Ryoma and Tezuka. Watching the ball helped get rid of some of Tezuka's stress, but watching his tennis team slack off was no help. "Laps!" he shouted suddenly, "Then you'll run a three mile cross country course!" The entire team glanced at him nervously. "You too, Inui! Anyone who fails will have TWO servings of juice!

"And you!" he pointed a finger at Mochi and Kuma, two second year girls on the regulars team, "You'll be running the same course as the boys!"

"What?!" cried Mochi, "What the heck is all this about? We just got back from cleaning du—" she was abruptly cut off by a bark from Tezuka.

"You heard me! Laps, then a three mile cross-country course! This is the result of your teammates slacking off." The two girls glared at the boys, who now were all looking in separate directions innocently. "Follow Oishi, he'll show you what to do. Now get going!" Oishi stared at Tezuka wide-eyed.

"I have to run this, too?" he whined.

"Of course! You were slacking off, too! Go!" Oishi shot a quick, shocked glance at his captain before turning around to run laps around the courts.

"Onee-chan—" Mochi tried to plead with her older brother.

"Even though you're my sis, I can't let you out of this, now go, or you'll drink Inui juice!" Mochi grimaced and followed after the rest of the team. She caught up to where Kuma was running alongside Eiji.

"What happened?" Kuma demanded. Eiji explained the situation that led to this torture.

"A salad spinner?" Mochi asked skeptically when he was done explaining.

"Yep, we all got distracted by it.."

"Geez, you guys must never be in the kitchen or something. I have one, and I know how it works. I probably wouldn't have made a big deal of it," Mochi rolled her eyes.

"But have you ever put a tennis ball in one?" Eiji smiled.

"Well, no…" Mochi responded.

"Then you have yet to see the amazingness of the salad spinner!"

Kuma just looked at Mochi and shrugged. After 20 laps, Oishi decided it ws time to start on the three miles. Kaido grimaced, "Three miles? After this? Nobody'll survive!" The team was breathing heavily already. Eiji was bent over, hands on knees, while Takashi and Ryoma had their hands on their heads, trying to expand their lungs.

"Nobody'll survive two glasses of Inui juice either," contradicted Kuma. Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the team. Even Inui nodded his head, now that the threat of drinking his own terrible concoction loomed over his head.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Fuji in defeat.

"Okay, we'll run it. You've got a four-minute water break. Meet by Kaido's tree when you're done. I'd give you a longer break, but I don't want to test Tezuka's limits," Oishi explained.

"Why my tree, though?" asked Kaido.

"I don't know. It was the first thing I thought of." Kaido hissed and went to his bag.

Mochi and Kuma generously drank their water, then took their shirts off to reveal tank tops underneath. There was no way either of them would run in a t-shirt and warm-up pants—shorts and a tank top were the way to go in this heat. When the girls turned around though, they had a slight shock.

Every single boy on the Seigaku regulars team, even Ryoma, was shirtless.

Kuma's right eye twitched, "Hey Mochi, guess what?"

Mochi looked at Kuma, "What?"

Kuma leaned over and whispered in Mochi's ear, "Fuji's the only one who looks good with his shirt off…well Eiji and Fuji."

Mochi nodded, "I agree, but Ryoma also looks good."

Kuma wrinkled her nose, "That's my bro—"

"Yeah I know, but he's still hot."

"He's a year younger than us!"

"Your point?"

Kuma rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

________________________________________________________________________

The tennis regulars soon began running after their awkward moment. After about a mile Kuma started feeling dizzy and slowed her pace to a walk.

"Kuma, you can't walk!" Mochi called back to her.

Kuma didn't have enough energy to call back so she tried her hardest to catch up.

"Are you going to be okay, Kuma-chan?" Eiji asked.

Kuma's brown eyes were blank and gave off a dead look. Her breathing was hard and stressed. "I think," she paused to breathe, "I'll be fine."

"You don't sound fine," Fuji said.

"My endurance sucks and those twenty laps didn't help," she replied.

Kuma could feel her feet and legs go numb. Mochi sent her friend a worried glance. She knew how bad Kuma's endurance was and didn't think she would last much longer.

"Come on, Kuma! You can do it!" Mochi was running backwards, desperately trying to cheer her best friend on. It wasn't working. Kuma appeared to be on the verge of doing a faceplant in the dirt. And suddenly, she did.

"Kuma!" Mochi shouted. Oishi, who was in the lead, skidded to a halt.

"What's wrong?" he called at them.

"Ehhhh…Can't move. I think I died," moaned Kuma. Eiji tried to help her stand but she just ended up collapsing on Fuji.

"What do we do? We can't just leave her," Momo explained, "Tezuka wouldn't like it."

"Yes we can! Let's leave her!" Mochi yelped happily.

"I…will…strangle you….." Kuma slowly crawled and reached a hand up toward her best friend and then fell back into the dirt.

"Here, I'll carry you," suggested Fuji. He hoisted her onto his back. "Is that okay?

"Yes that's great. Arigatoo, Fuji-kun."

"Good," he flashed her a half-smile.

"Can we go now?" Ryoma asked tiredly.

"Come on guys, let's go," Oishi signaled, "And Mochi," he added.

_Lucky Kuma,_ Mochi thought,_ I want to ride on Fuji's back. Or Eiji's. Their chests and abs are so nice. I'd never get away with it though. I'm too good of an endurance runner._ She caught up to where Ryoma was running. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even I hate your brother sometimes."

Everybody does hate Kunimitzu. I'm surprised there isn't a hate club against him. Do you think he'll make us do more after this?"

"As in, what kind of more?"

"More exercises, and some practice matches."

"I'd say yes, but you know him better than I do, so it's your call." The team was now approaching the two-mile post. Kuma, unfortunately, was now delusional, and that meant riding on Fuji's back some more.

Eiji snuck up behind Ryoma and Mochi. He poked Mochi in the sides and yelled, "Kidney rape!" as loud as he could in an attempt to scare her. She rubbed her sides.

"Eiji-senpai, the only thing that achieves is pain in my gut," she whined.

"Sorry, Mochi-kohai," he closed his eyes and gave her a cute smile before running into a tree and falling onto the ground. Mochi rolled her eyes.

"Daijoobu desu?" she asked as she leaned over him. There was a bright red mark forming on his forehead.

"Daijoobu. Wait, stay right there."

"Why?" she asked, while trying to hide the fact that she was in love with his torso at this moment.

"You're pretty good shade. Ow," he muttered as he poked at the lump forming on his forehead. Mochi stuck out her hand to help him up.

"Eiji, only Fuji can walk anywhere with his eyes closed without hitting anything."

"You could have told me that earlier," he complained.

" I thought you knew already. It's common sense!" she criticized.

"If you haven't noticed already, I seem to have none."

Mochi sighed as she helped Eiji up. She did not feel like arguing with him when she still had to run another mile. Both of them looked around. The space they were standing in was completely empty. "Um…where is everyone?" Mochi inquired.

"I don't exactly know. I think they left us behind when I hit the tree."

"Great, now what?" But as she asked this, Mochi saw Eiji climbing the tree he had just smacked his head on. "See them?"

"No. The trees are too thick!" he called down to her, then swung out of the tree. "I guess we just follow the path," he suggested.

"Joy, when will this ever end?" Mochi muttered to herself. The duo began to continue their run through the forest.

________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the team, most of the guys were collapsed from exhaustion. Poor Fuji, who had been carrying Kuma, was lying sprawled out on the ground. "Where were you two?" Oishi demanded from his spot leaning against the three mile marker.

"OH MY GAWD! What in the world happened to your head?!" exclaimed Takashi, who was now pointing at the giant red spot on Eiji's forehead.

"By my calculations, Eiji hit an object at a high—," Inui started.

"Nobody cares!" most of the team shouted at him.

"I ran into a tree," Eiji put simply.

"Yeah, _after_ you kidney raped me!" Mochi added.

"I apologized!"

"I know, but it's the whole reason you hit the tree in the first place," Eiji looked down, embarrassed.

"Well, never mind. You still did your three miles. Take a rest," Oishi gestured at the ground. The pair collapsed happily. After about ten minutes of rest, everybody was feeling better, even Kuma, but Fuji was still on the ground. As the team stretched, Oishi realized he had forgotten something. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

"Nani desu ka?" Kaido asked menacingly.

Oishi stuttered, "W-well, I kind of forgot the course leads AWAY from the school. We have to go another three miles back to get to the school."

"What!?" The entire team shouted, shocked, and in disbelief.

"You mean to say we have to do this course again, except in the other direction?!" Momo exclaimed in horror.

"That's precisely what he seems to be saying," stated Inui.

"This is one moment where I wish you'd shut up," Kuma told him. "I do not want to do another three miles."

"You didn't even do the original three miles," Eiji pointed out.

"Shush. You didn't see anything," she responded, irritated. The air seemed to be hotter as the team started their walk back. Even though the shade seemed endless, the heat was making them all sweat constantly.

Mochi walked alongside Kuma, "I wish we were guys," she said longingly.

"What for?" Kuma asked, now curious.

"Because, we could take our shirts off, instead of having these sweaty tanktops sticking to our skin."

After walking for what seemed like hours in the boiling heat, the team reached the halfway mark. "Take a break," Oishi told them. Everyone took an individual patch of shaded grass and laid in it. Eiji wandered over to where Mochi was spread out and took his spot near her.

After some resting he asked her, "How's your boyfriend? I forgot to ask today."

Mochi was dating the famous Keigo Atobe, the captain of the tennis team at Hyotei Academy. "He's good. I was planning on seeing him later today, but onee-chan ruined my planes."

"It's also part Oishi-kun's fault. He's got us walking an extra three miles. Don't forget that," he said, trying to keep Mochi happy and prevent her from killing her brother. Eiji turned to Kuma, "And how's your love life going?"

Mochi answered for her, "She's good, with crushes on about twenty different guys."

"Not twenty! Less than that!" Kuma defended.

During the conversation, Fuji had wandered over and plopped down next to Eiji and Mochi. "How many guys, then?"

"Um…well…about seven or eight guys," Kuma said, embarrassed and hanging her head in defeat, Eiji and Fuji snickered, while Mochi rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly. Oishi told the regulars to get up and they started the last half of their walk back to Seishun Academy.

________________________________________________________________________

"Finally, we're back," Kuma muttered. She had used what little energy she had regained to walk back.

"That took us three hours and—,"

Kuma cut Inui off, "Inui-senpai I swear if you continue your sentence you will never have children."

"Wow, you're violent," Momo muttered.

"I'm sweaty, tired, and I hate Tezuka, what do you expect?" Kuma replied.

"I think everyone hates my brother," Mochi said with a chuckle.

Kuma scoffed, "Well duh, I mean, he doesn't smile, all he does is bark orders, and he has it out for me, I swear. He's on my most hated list."

"You have a list?" Fuji asked.

"Yep, and Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada, and Gakuto are on it," Kuma stated proudly.

"What do you have against Gakuto?" Momo asked.

"Nothing really, he just sucks."

"And he thinks he's better than me!" Eiji exclaimed, "He thinks he's better at acrobatics!"

Kuma and Mochi gasped dramatically, "NO!"

Eiji…being Eiji didn't really catch on and replied, "Yes!"

"Why are you all standing around?! Fifteen laps!" Tezuka shouted.

Kuma stared at him blankly. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No."

"What drugs are you on?"

Tezuka just stared at her, "None, why?"

"Cause you look like a college student, are you on steroids?"

"No, now you have twenty laps, everyone else, fifteen," he said.

"I hate you," Kuma muttered and began to run her laps.

________________________________________________________________________

After practice Kuma and Mochi went to the girls locker room while the boys went to…well, the boys locker room.

"Hey Kuma!" Mochi called.

"What?"

SMACK

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Kuma complained.

"For putting Keigo-kun on your hate list," Mochi said bluntly.

After changing, Kuma and Mochi began walking toward the school's front gates. "My legs hurt so much!" Kuma complained.

"Ha ha, mine don't!" The youngest Tezuka bragged.

"Urasai!" Kuma shouted, glaring at her friend.

Mochi just laughed and flicked Kuma's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who read chapter 1! Just a warning to anybody who hates OOCness, Masaharu's character in this is more of the fanfiction-based type. He's the crack-loving pervert, in other words.

**Special thanks to Kumathewolfalchemist for putting up with my antics while writing this chapter. XD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Mochi and Kuma Visit Hyotei

[Just outside of Seishun Academy, after practice]

Mochi looked at her watch, "There's still time to go see Keigo-kun today!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Even after all that running?" Kuma questioned.

"Yeah, even though we ran for over three hours, it's only 5:50! To Hyotei!"

"But my legs hurt, and I'm tired," whined Kuma.

Mochi snorted, "Whine about it on the bus. Besides, you're going to see Ryou-kun and Choutarou-kun!"

Kuma gasped, "Oh my gosh, yay!" She began to jump up and down, but stopped, "Owwww, jumping hurts." Mochi rolled her eyes.

When the girls got on the bus, Mochi took a seat and sighed contentedly. She glanced over at Kuma who had flopped face first onto one. "Playing dead is for dogs," she commented.

"I don't care…just don't judge me," Kuma responded, her words muffled by the seat.

"Too late," Mochi said with a smirk. She stared out the window as the city passed by. When the bus reached the Hyotei stop, the team was just marching out of the school. Mochi and Kuma leaped out of the bus and greeted them.

"How was your practice today?" Kuma asked Shishido.

"Can't have been better than ours," Mochi commented sarcastically.

Shishido gave her a funny look before responding, "Ummm…pretty good as far as practices go. What'd you guys do? It doesn't sound like you had fun," he said nodding at Mochi, who was now smirking at Kuma.

"Well, we kind of, sort of, had to run twenty laps, run three miles, walk three miles, and run another fifteen laps," Kuma told him shyly.

"And--," Mochi began.

"Don't you dare!" Kuma threatened her.

"KumafaintedrunningthethreemilesandFujihadtocarryher,thenshearguedwithmybrotherandendeduprunningtwentylapsinsteadoffifteen," Mochi finished, before Kuma could tackle her into the ground.

Shishido laughed, "Can't keep up with the guys?"

"Urasai," she muttered, while trying to put Mochi in a headlock.

"Ore-sama thinks Kuma should let go of Ore-sama's girlfriend," Atobe said.

Kuma stared at him blankly and had a "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" Abridged moment, "I think you should shut the hell up."

All the regulars (except Kabaji and Atobe) started laughing. Mochi and Atobe sent Kuma death glares.

Kuma smirked, "Sorry, guess I've watched too much "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" Abridged."

Mochi punched Kuma's arm, "Don't tell Keigo-kun to shut the hell up!"

Kuma rubbed her sore arm, "Why not?"

"Because!"

Kuma rolled her eyes, "Right, whatever."

"Hey, we were about to go get something to eat," Gakuto said, "Do you two want to come with us?"

Mochi and Kuma exchanged looks, and then shrugged, "Sure."

"I'm broke though. Ryoma stole my money," Kuma sighed.

"I'll pay, Kuma," Choutarou said.

"Really, Choutarou-kun?" Kuma asked with a hopeful smile.

Choutarou nodded with a smile, "I don't mind.

They decided to go to a burger place in the mall. "Thanks again for buying my food, Choutarou-kun," Kuma said, sipping some Mountain Dew.

"No problem, Kuma-chan," Choutarou replied.

"I say we should do some shopping," Mochi said.

"I second that," Kuma added.

"Ore-sama will buy whatever Mochi wants," Atobe stated.

Mochi squealed, "Thank you Keigo-kun!"

Kuma rolled her eyes, "Jeez."

"Jealous, Kuma?" Mochi asked with a smirk.

The eldest Echizen scoffed, "Mada mada dane."

"Holy crap, you _are_ related to Echizen," Gakuto said.

"Uh, duh."

Mochi rolled her eyes. Gakuto could be such a Captain Obvious. She looked around and wasn't sure which store she should go to first. Keigo had said he'd buy her anything, and she wanted a new swimsuit, so she decided to go to JCPenney's first. She led the way as the cluster of teenager began to tag along.

As they reached the juniors section, most of the guys raised any eyebrow, shrugged, and wandered off, while Atobe stood and waited with a placid look on his face. Mochi and Kuma began to wander around, suggesting styles or patterns for each other. Mochi turned to Atobe and held one up, "Keigo-kun, what do you think of this one?" It was a tankini, black with small red polka-dots, while the top half was halter style.

"Try it on and see what you think," he suggested.

"Okay!" Mochi piqued, then scurried off to find a changing room, Atobe trailing behind her.

Kuma rolled her eyes. Those two could be so in love with each other, it seemed like nobody else existed to them. Kuma's vision suddenly went black. "Guess who!" a guys voice said happily.

"Ummmm, I don't know," she replied.

"C'mon, just guess!" the mysterious man urged.

"Choutarou? Honestly, I don't know," Kuma confessed.

"Well, I can give you a hint: your guess is wrong."

"Shishido?"

"No again!" he chirped.

"Gakuto, if it's you, I swear—,"

"You don't need to worry about that, it's not Gakuto!"

"Then who the hell _are_ you?" she asked, frustrated.

"I'm a crack loving pervert with silver hair and tons of fangirls to entertain."

"Niou, Masaharu, I should have figured."

"Yes, you should have guessed," he turned her around and held her tightly to him. "You should also have pepper spray on you, because you never know when my bad side has the urge to show itself," he grinned menacingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't carry pepper spray until I'm 18, it's illegal. But I do have a burglar alarm," she said searching around in her bag for it, but Masaharu just held her closer.

"I'm afraid I can't let you use that. We don't want to cause any trouble, now do we?"

"Yes we do. Then you can go away and leave me to shop in peace."

"But I can take you to all the stores in the mall and more," he said hinting at something other than just usual hanging out.

"You know, I'd die laughing if I saw you naked," she giggled.

"He grimaced, "Well, that makes me feel better about my body."

Kuma smiled, "You know I was kidding," she commented as she stroked his well-toned arms, the only thing she could reach while in his embrace.

"So…I'm guessing that means you want me?"

"Not even in your nightmares! I'm fourteen for God's sake!" she gave him a hard uppercut to his jaw, and his grip loosened. Kuma wriggled out of his embrace, just as Mochi and Atobe were walking back. Mochi had a large grin on her face, and Keigo had his arm around her.

Mochi's grin vanished and turned into an expression of disgust as she saw Masaharu. She had never liked that guy—he gave her the creeps. Besides, what was he doing with Kuma?! She looked pretty irritated, and from what Mochi could tell, there was a bright red spot spreading across the lower left side of his face.

Masaharu rubbed the place where Kuma had punched him. _Damn, what a brutal chick_, he thought as he realized how much force it would've taken her to make his face feel so tender. "That wasn't exactly necessary, you know."

"It_ was_ necessary if I didn't want to wake up lying next to you tomorrow morning!"

"And what would be wrong with that?"

Kuma threw her hands up in exasperation, "You're completely hopeless!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" an annoyed voice asked.

"Oh, it's you," Masaharu stated flatly, while Mochi glared at him, hoping his brain would spontaneously combust.

Mochi turned to Kuma, "What has he been doing to you? Although, it seems like you handled it well," she looked pointedly at the red blotch on Masaharu's jaw.

"I'll tell you later," Kuma responded, "Well, Niou-san I should probably get going. See you around."

"Okay, if you need anything, call me," he winked and slipped a piece of paper into the regular's hand.

She unfolded it, took a look at the writing scribbled in blue pen, and shook her head. Kuma glanced up, "Not likely," but she shoved the phone number into her pocket anyway.

Masaharu gave a quick wave as he walked off. "Rikkai Dai scum," Atobe commented, "Promise Ore-sama you'll never go out with one of _them_, Mochi."

"Like I'd want to!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "They only have one good looking player, and besides, none of them could ever be as kind to me as you are."

"Ore-sama will buy Mochi a gift for being such a wonderful woman," Kuma wanted to hurl. Did they seriously have to do this _in front_ of her?

It seemed that Mochi noticed Kuma again at that moment, "Did you find anything?"

"No, I was occupied. How did that one look?"

"It fits perfectly! And it looks great!"

"Mission accomplished then, I guess."

The rest of the Hyotei team had met out front, and now they were all relaxing comfortably in Atobe's limo. After some prodding, Mochi had finally gotten Kuma to spill about the Masaharu incident.

"He WHAT!?" she nearly shrieked, while the rest of the team sat with expressions of shock or disgust, or masks of serenity.

"Basically, he asked you to have sex with him," Choutarou summed up.

"And this was Niou, Masaharu, one of the star players of Rikkai Dai, Gakuto added.

"That's correct," Kuma confirmed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Shishido let out a long whistle, "Dang Kuma, you better watch out. Someone's after you."

Kabaji, Atobe, and Yuushi sat quietly, listening patiently to the discussion unfolding.

"Well, maybe you should just do what he asks," suggested Gakuto. Everyone in the limo turned to stare wide-eyed at Gakuto. Kuma choked on air.

"And that's supposed to achieve what?" asked Yuushi.

"Well, maybe if he gets his fill, he'll stop bugging her," he responded, looking down, embarrassed.

"_Or_ he'll just want more and he won't stop bugging her," Mochi emphasized.

"That's more likely than Gakuto's reasoning," Choutarou commented.

"Just ignore him at all costs," said Yuushi.

"I like that one," agreed Mochi.

"But what if he comes up behind her again like he did today and he—," Shishido started, and then stopped as disgust filled the room when the group realized what he was leading up to.

"Why don't we just drop this subject," Kuma muttered, her head buried in her hands.

"Alright, whatever you like," Choutarou consoled her, as he put his arm around her shoulders. Kuma leaned into him, "I just think you should punch him again next time. Somewhere that would impair his playing, not just make it look like Sanada-sama slapped him." Kuma laughed and appeared happy the rest of the ride.

Atobe had told his driver to drop everyone off at their homes, and Mochi was last. "You didn't say anything about Kuma's pervert trouble the entire time she were in this limo," she pointed out, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What should Ore-sama say about Kuma-chan's predicament?"

"Well, just your opinion on what she should do. I was kind of curious," she toyed with the new charm on her bracelet. This one was a small silver heart, to compliment the racquet and tennis ball Atobe had already purchased. This was the "gift" Keigo had wanted to buy her earlier.

"She could give him a chance and see if she likes him, or if he's worth it. But…it's her choice. She can do as she pleases."

Mochi tilted her head up and smiled fondly at her boyfriend. Atobe didn't become involved in other people's problems, but if he did, he usually offered good advice, and he truly cared. Most people, especially Kuma, never thought Keigo-kun never had a soft side and ended up hating his guts, but if people like Mochi became close to him, a new respect for Atobe would form.

Keigo looked down at her and smiled back. He pulled her closer to him and tilted her chin up slightly higher with his left hand. The two leaned in, and suddenly found themselves flying forward onto the floor as the driver slammed on the brakes too fast and too hard.

"Sorry, someone pulled out in front of me," the driver called back to them. Keigo was flat on his back, while Mochi was sprawled in a somewhat diagonal direction across him, her legs partially suspended on the seat.

Atobe winced as he propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his head and shoulders off the carpet of the limo. "Hey, Mochi? Daijoobu desu?" He stroked her dark brown hair. She let out a small groan and squeezed her eyes together. Slowly she opened them and lifted her head up to look at Keigo, "No whiplash?"

"I don't think so. You cushioned my fall pretty well."

"You're sure? Ore-sama could sue if you're injured."

"No, no suing is necessary," Mochi pulled her legs off the seat and rolled her body so she was laying next to Keigo, instead of across him. Atobe laid back down and the two withstood the silence until Mochi suggested, "You know, limos need seatbelts."

Atobe looked over at Mochi and smiled, "They're not necessary if you have your boyfriend as a pillow." Mochi gave a half smile at this, "You know, Ore-sama believes we were in the middle of something before we ended up in this position. Would you like to pick up where we left off?"

"Gladly," she told him, and moved in closer. Her eyes closed and she could feel Keigo's breath, mixed with the scent of spearmint.

"Tezuka residence!" the driver called. Mochi's eyes snapped open. She noticed her face was only a centimeter away from Atobe's. She watched as Atobe opened his eyes, face expressionless.

The driver waited with the limousine door open patiently, while Atobe helped Mochi to her feet. Mochi's bags were retrieved from the trunk and set beside her feet. Keigo hugged his girlfriend tenderly, and after a second, she returned his embrace. As the two were tightly locked together, Atobe bent his head down to Mochi's ear and whispered, "Ore-sama would kiss you now, but your brother's spying on us."

_That idiot,_ Mochi thought, she was going to kill him once she got inside. "At least I know you had the idea too. And I know you were kind enough not to put that idea into action. Do you know how many laps I would have to run if he saw that?"

Atobe snickered, "Well, then it is good for Ore-sama to have self-control. Ore-sama wouldn't want to pick a fight with Tezuka-sama, either."

"Yeah, not a good idea."

"Well, Ore-sama should go. Ore-sama needs to work on his muscles," he leaned down and kissed Mochi's forehead delicately. She blushed.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Keigo-kun," her response sounded sweet as she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "For everything today."

"No problem. Bye. See you soon, hopefully," he squeezed her tightly one last time, then winked at her as he climbed back in the limousine.

She waved as the long black vehicle sped away and then turned around, only to be confronted by Kunimitsu. "What was that," he asked, face blank.

"A limousine."

"I mean that exchange. Between you and Hyotei's tennis captain."

"We were saying goodbye," Mochi stated bluntly.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy," countered her brother.

"He's my boyfriend! Not the enemy!" she emphasized.

"Don't sell us out," Kunimitsu warned her.

"I won't, trust me! I may not consider them the enemy, but I know they're still our rivals," Mochi explained, "I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" she asked confused.

"That you're not stupid."

"I'm sure…Hey! That wasn't nice!" then Mochi's eyes opened wide as she realized what her brother had just done. "You just used a comeback! Amazing! You have an attitude!" Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Mochi rolled her eyes and walked into her house.

**(A/N: I'm not sure how many of these American places mentioned in this story actually exist in Japan. Sorry to anyone who is mad at me for using the stores and restaurants mentioned. Also, the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" Abridged crew of DarkSideIncorperated gets some credit here. They're just hilarious. WARNING: Some of their quotes may be used. We do not own YGXTAS, we're just big fans [Kumathewolfalchemist and I]. And sorry for any OOCness you may experience reading this story.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Can I Have Your Number?**

Hey, its me Kuma (the wolf alchemist) ^_^, Mochi said I could type this chap and post it! YAYZ (by the way we have all of our chapters planned out in a notebook so yeah…I do have the chapter, Mochi (hence the username mrsmochiatobe) does have)

So here's chapter 2 er…3...I knew that…SHUT UP DON'T JUDGE ME! .

Warning: OOCness!!! HURRAY!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kuma's troubles/ Mochi & Kuma's adventure to Rikkai**

The next day Kuma and Ryoma made their way to school for their morning tennis practice. Kuma walking with her ipod blasting You're Gonna Go Far Kid (A/N: By The Offspring) while Ryoma walked like he was half-asleep.

"Kuma, Ryoma! Wait up!" Mochi called running after the Echizen siblings with her tennis bag slung over her shoulder.

Kuma and Ryoma waited for Mochi to catch up.

"Morning Mochi." Kuma greeted with a yawn.

"Tired as always I see." Mochi said.

"Who was that directed to?" Kuma asked.

"Both of you."

* * *

The three of them made it to practice and changed. They then went to the courts and waited for practice to start.

"You're quiet today, Kuma-chan." Eiji commented.

"I'm just…tired." Kuma lied convincingly.

Eiji bought it, "Figures, your never awake in the morning, nya~"

He then bounded away to bother Fuji.

Kuma sighed and fingered the slip of paper in her Seigaku jacket pocket with a slight frown. Kuma didn't sleep that well the past night because of her encounter with Masaharu. It just bugged her. She walked over to the trash can, ripping the paper to shreds. She threw it away and brushed the tiny shreds that still laid on her hands off. If she ever need to talk to him (which she doubted) she had is AIM and Face book (which he added her the night before).

"Okay, everyone line up." Tezuka ordered.

Kuma walked over with an indifferent look on her face. Tezuka assigned laps and the regulars went running.

"Nya~ he gave us 50 laps!" Eiji complained.

"Maybe he's PMSing." Kuma said, rolling her eyes.

Mochi laughed, "Sorry Kuma, I'm pretty sure Kunimitsu is a guy."

"Are you sure?" Momoshiro asked.

"I accidentally walked in oh him using the bathroom, I'm sure." Mochi replied.

Kuma tripped out of shock and landed on her face, "To much freakin' information!"

"I'm just saying!"

For the rest of practice, Kuma couldn't look at Tezuka with a straight face. Kuma changed into her school uniform and walked out of the locker room with Mochi.

"What was that paper you had earlier?" Mochi asked.

Kuma didn't answer, she had a faraway look on her face.

Mochi's brows knitted together;

_What's wrong with Kuma today? _She wondered.

_It must be because of Masaharu. _Mochi thought to herself.

There was only one time Mochi could remember when Kuma was totally silent and that was when they caught Kuma's ex-boyfriend Tora cheating on her. Though Kuma got over it a few days later. Mochi found it funny how even though Kuma was with Tora for a month they never kissed. Ah, well that's beside the point.

_Masaharu must of made Kuma semi remember Tora. Seeing as she was perfectly fine before her encounter with him. _Mochi concluded, and decided to give Kuma some space for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Kuma sat at the lunch table quietly with the rest of the regulars.

"Kuma! Earth to Kuma!" Mochi shouted, waving her hand in Kuma's face.

Kuma snapped out of her trance, "What?"

Mochi sighed, "You've been quiet all day, Kuma!"

Kuma shrugged and took a bite of her pizza, "I'm mad at Masabaka-kun."

"Masabaka-kun?"

"Masaharu."

"Oh, is it about yesterday?" Mochi asked.

"Yeah." Kuma said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Fuji asked.

Kuma and Mochi blinked and looked at the boys. They had totally forgot they were there.

"Nothing happened." They said quickly.

The last thing they needed was their team to know what happened.

"Kuma-chan!" Eiji whined.

Kuma simply gave Eiji a look and Eiji automatically looked at Mochi, "Mochi-chan, I wanna cookie!"

Mochi let Eiji have half of her sugar cookie.

"Thank you Mochi-chan!" Eiji said, eating the cookie in two bites.

Mochi turned to Kuma with arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

Kuma raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Guess were we're going after practice." Mochi said with a slight smirk.

Kuma sighed, "Where?"

"Rikkai Dai."

**SILENCE**

"Hell no." Kuma finally said bluntly after a few seconds.

"Hell yes!" Mochi retorted, "Don't you wanna see Akaya-kun and Bunta-kun? You haven't seen him in a while and I'm sure he misses you."

Kuma thought about it for a second then gave in, "Fine, I'll go."

Mochi smiled and patted Kuma's head, "Good girl!"

Kuma growled slightly and stood up to throw her plate away.

_I'm only going to see Akaya and Bunta. _Kuma thought to herself.

She then walked outside and took a walk around the court yard to cool herself down.

"Mochi, why is Kuma so mad?" Ryoma asked.

Mochi sighed, "Long story made short: Masaharu asked her to have sex."

**MORE SILENCE**

"WHAT?" Eiji, Momoshiro, Oishi, and Kawamara shouted.

Fuji's eyes opened in shock, Inui was taking down data, and Tezuka and Kaidoh tried not to show disturbed looks on their faces.

"Yep, she's really upset about it actually." Mochi told them.

"Of course she would be!" Oishi exclaimed.

Mochi sighed and banged her head against the table, _why did I open my big mouth?_

"You guys can't tell Kuma I told you." Mochi said.

They guys agreed and finished their lunch when the bell rang.

* * *

Practice was canceled and because of court maintenance so Kuma and Mochi headed to Rikkai Dai right after school. They hopped on the bus and took the back seat in the back.

"Hey, look on the bright side! You get to see Akaya-kun and Bunta-kun. And we can annoy Sanada." Mochi reminded Kuma, trying to cheer her up.

Kuma smiled a little, "Yeah."

"There's a smile! First, smile of the day."

Kuma's smile widened a little, "Sorry for being so cold and anti-social today."

"That's okay, I understand. Masabaka really shook you up." Mochi replied.

"Yeah, he did, I'm starting to get over it though."

"Mada mada dane, Kuma." Mochi said with a smirk.

"Hey! Only Echizen's can use that line!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Ya, your right, I'm not."

* * *

The two mentally insane girls soon made it to Rikkai Dai. They got weird stares from the people around them because they were still in their Seigaku uniforms.

"Isn't that Tezuka, Mochi and Echizen, Kuma?" A girl whispered to another.

"I think so. How is that girl an Echizen? She's black!" The other girl whispered back.

A third girl suddenly butted in, "Echizen-san is the step-sister of Echizen, Ryoma. And correction: she's African-American."

"Same thing! Hey isn't, Tezuka-chan going out with Atobe, Keigo-kun?"

"Yep."

"What! That tramp stole my man!"

Kuma held Mochi back from killing the stupid girl and dragged her towards the courts.

"No! Wait Kuma let me at em'!" Mochi shouted.

"Oh hush up and ignore them." Kuma replied.

They arrived at the courts right as Sanada and Seiichi were assigning laps.

Kuma snuck quietly behind Sanada.

"Hi, Sanada!" She shouted jumping on his back.

"Are you asking to die, Kuma?" Mochi asked rolling her eyes.

"No." Kuma replied.

After a few seconds of bickering Sanada finally was able to get Kuma off his back.

"Kuma! Mochi!" Akaya and Bunta shouted.

Akaya tackle hugged Kuma, while Bunta attempted to hug (tackle) Mochi. Mochi stepped out of the way at the last second and Bunta did a face plant to the dirt.

"Owie Mochi-chan!" Bunta whined.

Mochi simply smiled innocently and started talking to Yanagi and Yagyuu.

Bunta grabbed Kuma's wrist, "Come one! I have some pocky in my tennis bag!"

Bunta dragged Kuma over to his tennis bag. Her started digging into his tennis bad and his happy grin soon turned into a frown, "I know I put it in here!"

"Look for this?"

Bunta and Kuma turned around to see Masaharu with the box of pocky.

Masaharu smirked at Kuma, "Hey Kuma, looking for me? I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came looking."

Kuma's face twisted in a disgusted and ticked be on belief expression. After what happended yesterday she was not ready to deal with Masaharu's crap.

"Niou, Masaharu do me a freakin' favor and don't talk to me for a while." Kuma said in a deadly serious tone that sent shivers down Bunta and Masaharu's spines.

Kuma walked away casually and went to talk to Mochi, Renji, and Akaya.

"Yo, what I miss?" She asked jumping on Mochi's back.

Mochi collapsed from the sudden weight, "Ow! Kuma!"

Kuma simply pulled out a fake happy smile and said innocently, "What?"

Bunta sent Masaharu a sharp look, "What did you do?"

Masaharu merely shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Oh, nothing."

Bunta held Masaharu's gaze for a minute. Masaharu tossed the box of pocky in the air. Bunta lunged forward and grasped the red package as it tumbled downward in its arced flight. Masaharu merely stood there, then turned, as Bunta stood up and threatened, "If you ever hurt her, I swear-."

"There's no need for any of that. All I did was ask her a mere question. Its her choice on which was she takes it." Masaharu's voice glided over the words like silk.

"Just be warned." Bunta said, suspicious of Masaharu's alibi. Masaharu waved at Bunta as to drop the matter, and walked off.

Jackal wandered over after Masaharu left, "What's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing, lets just leave it."

While Bunta had been confronting Masaharu, Mochi had gotten into an argument with Renji, over the best way to use tofu.

"Its only good as a replacement for meat, such as burgers or hot dogs!" Yanagi expressed.

"Are you kidding me? The way it tastes best is in miso soup! It absorbs the broths flavor and becomes a delightful added texture to the soup!" Mochi countered.

Kuma was amused by her friends, but even their stupidity could not stop the nagging voices in her head, replaying all that Masaharu had said to her at the mall, and now here. _Gah! Why does it have to be me? _She thought, _I mean, Mochi ran after him with a pocket knife earliter this year when he said something similar to her…but now he's going after me, her best friend? And my life was going along pretty smoothly. What a downer. _

Her attention was snapped back to the current situation of the tofu argument. Mochi and Yanagi had apparently reached a stalemate, for neither of them were saying anything, but electric blue sparks-somewhat similar to lightning-flew between their eyes. After a few seconds, the two broke eye contact and turned around, backs facing.

_If this was a duel in a western movie, one of them would have turned around and shot the other by now. _Akaya thought with a snicker.

"Personally, I despise tofu." Yukimara commented.

_When the hell did he get there?! _Mochi thought as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Yagyuu asked curiously.

"Word." Seiichi responded, then walked off.

All everybody else could do was stare.

* * *

Haha, credit goes to the Yu-Gi-Oh GX abridged series for helping us (well Mochi) for the end of the chapter with Yukimara.

Hope you liked the chapter! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**So, obviously, we've been using a lot of YGXTAS quotes in here. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you're just going to have to deal with a few more.**

**Sorry that the character death hasn't happened yet. It's coming later. ;) Kuma's murdering the character by the way.**

**This is our shortest chapter. I just wanted to stall before we get to the main focus of this fanfic: ----! (We're not telling until the next chapter.)**

**So, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why am I Here Again? Or: Sleepover at Mochi's

After Mochi and Kuma left Rikkai Dai (the tofu argument had been thrown out after Seiichi's guest appearance), Kuma was spending the night at Mochi's. Mochi was flipping through a magazine, sprawled across the bed, while Kuma sat in a chair several feet away, engrossed in a manga.

"Okay, I give up!" Mochi cried suddenly, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room.

"We were playing a game?" Kuma asked, confused.

"No, I was waiting for you to say something about Masabaka, and whatever happened today."

"O-oh, that? That was…nothing," Kuma struggled to get out.

"What kind of dumb excuse is that? I'm your best friend! If he's bugging you so much that you can't stand it, tell me and I'll take care of him!" Mochi pounded a fist into her hand for emphasis.

"Nani? I don't think you understand. I can handle it, no problem," Kuma tried to convince her teammate.

"Yeah right," Mochi scoffed, "What's making you so depressed? You were completely fine until you encountered him at the mall."

Kuma sighed, "It's just…I don't know. I guess his request threw me off. I seriously was not expecting to see him, and then…ugh! I just can't take it!" she leaned back in the chair and ended up tipping it over.

Mochi stifled a laugh, "Oh my gosh! Kuma!"

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry. Go ahead and laugh, don't help me," Kuma said sarcastically, getting up from the floor.

"Okay, I won't," Mochi said with an innocent smile.

Kuma sighed and sat back on the floor, "I don't know why I'm letting this get to me…"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "So what do you want to do?"

Mochi smirked, "Want to go bother Kunimitsu?"

Kuma stared at her friend blankly for a second but then smirked, "Sure, why not. Might be fun."

The two girls stood up and quietly made their way down the hall and to Tezuka, Kunimitsu's room.

"Kunimitsu!" Mochi called, knocking on the door.

There was a creak of a chair and shuffling of feet, and a few seconds later, Kunimitsu opened the door.

"What is it, Mochi? Echizen?" he asked, arms crossed.

"Oh nothing really," Mochi replied walking past her brother, Kuma behind her.

"Out," Kunimitsu demanded.

Mochi jumped on her brother's bed, "But Kuni-chan!"

Kuma laughed, "Kuni-chan?" She then smirked, "Fuji will have good blackmailing material after tonight."

Mochi snickered and jumped off the bed. Kuma had taken her phone out and begun to take pictures. "Echizen, stop taking pictures of my room," Kunimitsu demanded.

"Fine," Kuma sighed, _These are going straight on eBay…and to Fuji._

"Delete the pictures."

"Fine," Kuma deleted the pictures, "I already sent them to Shusuke; so he can make me copies!"

Mochi and Kuma swore they saw Kunimitsu's right eye twitch. "Well, good night!" Mochi said, giving her big brother a hug.

Kuma then held her arms out, "Can I have a hug too, Kuni-chan?"

Kunimitsu simply glared at Kuma and shoved the two girls out of his room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Did you seriously send those pictures to Fuji?" Mochi asked when they had gotten back to her room.

"Si," Kuma replied.

"Nice."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"You've been hanging out with Fuji too much," Mochi said, shaking her head.

"Haha, yeah maybe."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not sure why Kuma speaks Spanish at the end of this chapter. Do Japanese people even know Spanish? (A/N: I shouldn't be asking this, you'd think I know it considering which ethnicity I am…)**

**But yeah, the next chapter involves a plot twist! Hooray for Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'd give you the title, but I die laughing every time I read it. I'll just let you figure it out for yourself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, for those of you reading this story, it's been about two weeks since I last posted. And I promised that you were going to be in for a big surprise this chapter. Here it is, and it's not character death. At least, not yet.**

***Trumpet Fanfare* We're going to camp!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh yes, Kuma and Mochi are going to have some serious fun…*evil grin***

**Credit to Kuma the Wolf Alchemist for helping me fix the mistakes we made initially writing this chapter, and while I was reading through the previous chapters. Find our cover-up!**

**So here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Bonding**

[Somewhere in the neighborhood where Seishun is located]

The next day, Friday, to be exact, the Tezuka siblings and the eldest Echizen made their way to school.

They were the first there and went to change into their uniforms.

"I'm excited to go to camp next Monday, are you Kuma?" Mochi asked.

Kuma stared at Mochi blankly, "What camp?"

"The camp that is going to decide who gets to play in the Goodwill matches against some players from California," Mochi replied.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"You were, it was yesterday when you went mute on us. I guess you ignored everything said during the team meeting."

"Oh."

"Hopefully Ryoma told your parents."

Kuma sighed as she tied her long, dark brown hair into a semi-high ponytail, "I highly doubt it. I'll tell them tonight."

Mochi nodded, "Okay, the bus meets here at six AM. Because we're going up with Hyotei and Rikkai Dai, we might need to be here earlier."

"We're all going in the same bus?" Kuma asked.

"Yep, but it's a really big charter bus. I get to ride with Keigo-kun!"

Kuma rolled her eyes and walked out of the locker room with Mochi not far behind her. "Hey Mochi, did you do your math homework?" Kuma asked.

"I'll give it to you at lunch," Mochi replied.

"Please and thank you."

After waiting a few more minutes all the regulars came out of the locker room. "Hey Ryoma," Kuma said, walking over to her brother, "Did you tell mom and dad about the upcoming camp?"

Ryoma nodded, "Hai."

"And I didn't have to tell you to do it."

"Word."

"What?"

Ryoma just walked away and left a disturbed Kuma behind. _First Seiichi, now Ryoma? Scary, it's the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged Virus, _Kuma thought to herself.

"Nya~ Kuma-chan, are you feeling better today?" Eiji asked, skipping over to Kuma with Fuji not far behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kuma replied.

"I got your pictures from last night, Kuma, I'll make copies after school and give them to you on Monday," Fuji told her.

Kuma smiled, "Okay!"

Mochi snickered, "The pictures are also going on Facebook."

"Definitely," Kuma said.

"Fuji, Mochi, Kuma, thirty laps!" Tezuka ordered.

Kuma stared at Tezuka blankly, "Ah! Tezuka-buchou is a platypus!"

And with that, she started her laps with Fuji and Mochi, leaving a disturbed Tezuka.

Ain't life great?

* * *

During lunch, all the regulars could talk about was the trip to camp the next week. "Why did we get notified yesterday?" Mochi asked, annoyed.

"What's wrong with that?" Fuji asked her.

"I can't pack for two whole weeks within a matter of a week! And the waking up early part all this week doesn't help!" she cried, frustrated. Mochi buried her head in her hands and moaned.

"All we need to pack is uniforms. And besides, they're going to give us camp clothes," Momo told her.

"Yeah Mochi-chan, what's the big deal-nya?" Eiji inquired.

"You may not know this, but we're girls," Kuma said sarcastically.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Kaidoh hissed.

Mochi and Kuma's mouths dropped open in amazement. "You know what? Never mind," sighed Kuma.

* * *

When Mochi was dropped off at Seishun Gakuen Academy Monday morning, all the regulars raised an eyebrow at her suitcase. It was visibly larger than everyone else's and appeared to be very heavy. "Nya~ what's in your suitcase?" Eiji asked, eyeing it curiously.

"Just the necessities," Mochi shrugged, "Where's Kuma?" But as she asked this, the Echizen's car pulled up. Kuma and Ryoma slid out of the minivan and moved to the trunk to get their belongings. Ryoma pulled out his tennis bag and a suitcase similar in size to the guys', but Kuma removed a suitcase even larger than Mochi's.

Everybody's mouths dropped open in disbelief. "What the heck are you using your suitcase for?!" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Uh…travel?" Kuma replied, puzzled. What was the deal about her suitcase?

"No, what the suitcase is filled with…why is it so large?" Taka informed her.

Then Kuma looked around and noticed the size difference between her bags and the guys'. "Oh…I'm using mine for hair care products," she said meekly.

The guys appeared confused, and then nodded their heads as they realized her hair was different, being African- American, while Mochi rolled her eyes. "Wow, you even beat out my suitcase in the size contest. I'm impressed."

"Urasai," Kuma muttered.

After about five minutes, the bus was ready for loading and the regulars climbed on. Seishun was the first stop, so everyone was able to choose their seats. Mochi and Kuma sat together on the right side, near the middle of the bus. Eiji and Fuji sat directly behind them, and the rest of the regulars were spread out among the bus. "Are you guys excited for camp-nya?" Eiji asked Mochi and Kuma as he stuck his head between the two seats in front of him.

"I guess, I've never been to camp before," Kuma confessed.

"Honestly?" Fuji smiled as he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not one to be away from home."

"Oh. I understand."

"What about you?" the red-head's attention turned to Mochi.

"Huh? Oh, camp sounds like it'll be fun! I'm excited," she answered.

"Have you ever been to camp?" Fuji asked her.

"Yeah…I went to a two week one not too long ago."

"Nya~ what for?" Eiji asked, continuing the drilling of questions.

"I'd rather not say," the youngest Tezuka responded, embarrassed. She didn't want people to know her secret. She had a love of playing the violin, and had been accepted to camp last summer for her skill. Mochi's love for violin was as strong as her love for tennis.

"Really?" Fuji opened his eyes, now curious and turned his gaze towards her.

Mochi blushed even brighter red as her lusterless near-black eyes met his sparkling lake-blue ones. "Y-yes, r-really," she stammered, holding back the urge to let her thoughts spill out. She was saved from discussing the subject any further because the driver announced they were approaching Rikkai Dai.

"Oh great," Kuma murmured, burying her head in her hands.

Mochi wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders in comfort. She turned and shot Eiji and Fuji a look—nearly as sadistic as one of Shusuke's—that said, _Don't say anything. Otherwise, you _die.

The teammates nodded their heads to show they understood what their kohai had meant. Rikkai Dai's team of regulars began loading the bus, Sanada leading the way. Masaharu spotted Mochi and Kuma and had an evil grin plastered to his face. Mochi glared at him as he passed, taking a seat in the back of the charter.

Bunta and Kirihara saw Kuma and Mochi too, and took the seats across the aisle from them. "Ohayoo," Mochi told them, smiling.

"Ne…who is it?" Kuma's words were muffled, for she still refused to look up.

"It's Marui-san and Akaya-san, Kuma-chan," Fuji answered, before Mochi could.

Kuma lifted her head up and glanced across the aisle. Her moping vanished as she saw the junior high school boys smiling at her. "Bunta-kun! Kirihara-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ohayoo, Kuma-chan," the sweets-addicted teen greeted her. _She seems a little better than when I saw her on Thursday_, he thought,_ But she still seems wary of Masaharu._

Kuma became engaged in discussion with the two Rikkai Dai players, while the bus began to make its way to its last stop, Hyotei Academy. Mochi looked out the window. The passing scenery wasn't gorgeous, just rows of houses; and as they passed through the city, buildings with thousands of shimmering windows loomed above the bus. After another several minutes, the charter arrived in front of Atobe, Keigo and his team.

Mochi realized she hadn't seen Rikkai Dai's captain when they had boarded the bus. "Where's Yukimara-san?" she asked Bunta.

Kirihara answered for him, "He's still in the hospital."

"But didn't we just see him?" Kuma asked, confused.

"He was only there to supervise a bit of practice; it takes a lot of his strength just to come and boss us around," Bunta said, his face drawn.

"I'm sure he'll make a full recovery," Kuma assured them.

"Arigatoo, Kuma-chan," Akaya told her.

"Matte, where's _your_ buchou?" Bunta asked Mochi, the sibling of Seigaku's tennis captain.

"Well, onee-chan kind of left for Germany early this week so he could do some extra training. Oishi-kun's going to be our buchou for the Goodwill matches," Mochi told the ace and the (self-proclaimed) genius. "At least I get the house to myself," she grinned.

Kirihara laughed, "I guess that's a good thing for you, then."

"Guess so."

The Hyotei team clambered on the bus, Atobe leading the way. Mochi stood up to move to the empty pair of seats in front of her and Kuma, but she felt something grip her arm. As she glanced down, her eyes met Kuma's wide ones. "Don't you dare leave me," she hissed.

"Why not?"

"What if Masabaka takes the seat next to me?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Kuma gripped Mochi's arm tighter.

"He wouldn't dare. Not when you've got all of us surrounding you. Besides, I'm only going to be in the seat in front of you, not all the way up front."

"Please?" Kuma was trying to use a puppy-dog eyes tactic.

Mochi sighed. It wasn't working, but she was still worried about her best friend having a mental breakdown if she left. "Alright," she gave in, "I'll stay."

She felt the tension on her arm loosen as she signaled for Keigo to come over. "Ohayoo, Keigo-kun. Could you sit in front of us? I'm going to stay with Kuma. She doesn't feel well."

"Certainly. Ore-sama could get a doctor if Kuma-chan isn't well," he told them as he slipped into the chair in front of them.

"It's her mental health I'm worried about." Kuma shot Mochi a death glare and tightened the grip on her arm. Mochi grimaced, but otherwise showed no sign that her friend was cutting off the circulation in her limb.

Mochi followed her boyfriend's subtle glance in Niou Masaharu's direction, and his face showed no change as he returned his gaze to meet hers. "No doctors are necessary then," he confirmed.

"No, but a restraining order might be."

* * *

The three hour bus ride went smoothly after Hyotei joined Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. Kuma stayed in a discussion with Bunta and Akaya, while Mochi mainly talked to Keigo, while occasionally getting in on Eiji and Fuji's conversations. Eiji tried to start a chorus of "Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall," but the only person who joined in was Gakuto, and the pair stopped at bottle ninety-seven.

When Mochi got off the bus, her legs felt they had the consistency somewhat similar to Jell-O, while Kuma was trying to regain her balance and nearly fell into the bus. The rest of the boys were having similar problems, all except for Eiji and Gakuto. _Dang acrobats_, Kuma thought, _Why aren't they tipping over?_

Meanwhile, Sadaharu was trying to get someone to drink one of his concoctions, claiming this one would enhance blood circulation in the legs, causing numbness to fade. The only student foolish enough to accept this offer and test Inui's claim was Fuji Shusuke. Smiling, he gulped down a full glass of the drink in front of the astounded Rikkai Dai and Hyotei regulars, and the not-so-astounded, but shocked nonetheless, Seigaku regulars. The hazel haired teen stood for a second, then walked over to where his luggage was. About five feet away from where everything was being loaded off the bus, Fuji collapsed in the dirt, apparently unconscious.

Gasps and murmurs of confusion could be heard from the two teams unfamiliar with the consequences of drinking the data tennis player's juices. They'd seen suffering, but fainting was a whole new way to view the word, "drink." Most of Seigaku just rolled their eyes and made their way over to where Fuji lay, and started deciding where they should put him. Inui, on the other hand, was scribbling furiously in his notebook, and a mutter of, "Subject knocked out after thirty-seven seconds," could be heard. Oishi and Momo moved Shusuke over to a picnic table and laid him on it, while Taka ran to the nearest vending machine to get a bottle of water to pour over his head.

"Is this normal?" Choutarou asked Kuma, who had now regained enough of her balance to walk.

"Ehhh…Fuji drinking a juice with some sort of weird side effect happens on a weekly basis, but the fainting…it's not so common," she shrugged.

Fuji regained consciousness after three bottles of water were poured over his head. Coach Ryuzaki was frowning when he woke up. "Unh…what happened?"

"You drank one of Sadaharu's drinks, and then fainted," she told him, still frowning.

"Oh…," he muttered, as he slid off the table and tried to stand. The teenage boy appeared fine, so everyone dispersed to get their belongings.

"Follow me. Your cabin is this way," Seigaku's coach signaled for all the boys (and girls) to come with her.

As they walked around campus, the teams saw endless spans of forest. There were also small animals everywhere. They saw a raccoon in a trash can, several birds, and squirrel nearly attacked Ryou Shishido. "Ahhh! Rabid squirrel!" Gakuto shrieked, clinging to Yuushi. The blue-haired tennis regular just stared and shoved the red-head off of him.

Rikkai Dai, Hyotei, and Seigaku finally reached an oversized building and stopped in front of it. "This is where you will be staying," Coach Ryuzaki announced, before leading them all in.

The cabin was carpeted, but with one room. Mochi and Kuma looked around nervously. There wasn't a door to indicate there might have been a room for them to sleep in. The rest of the boys seemed puzzled. "Which team is sleeping here?" Bunta asked.

"All three of the teams will be staying here," Ryuzaki replied simply. Mochi and Kuma saw shock spread through the boy's faces.

Mochi laughed nervously, "We'll just be in a tent outside…bye!" She and Kuma turned around as fast as they could and headed straight for the door before they felt something catch a hold of their shirt collars.

"Oh, no you're not." The duo turned around to find Coach smirking at them.

"You mean we get our own cabin?" Kuma squeaked.

"Nope. You'll be sharing this one with the boys."

DEAD SILENCE

"NANI?!" both girls cried.

"Hai. The coaches are calling it 'team bonding.' I'll be off. I'm going to the coaches' cabin a unit over. Boy's bathrooms are on the left of this unit, girls on the right. Sayonara," she let go of the astounded girls' collars and strode off.

Nobody said a word.

"Team bonding, huh?" Mochi wondered aloud.

* * *

**Arigatoo to the people reading this fic, I'm hoping more people will read this soon!**

**Haha, yeah, I'm not sure why Tezuka is a platypus, ask Kuma the Wolf Alchemist for the answer to that.**

**I made a lot of mistakes typing this, so if you find any, go ahead and point them out. I did proofread this, but I'll fix them. I was sooooo not on my game writing this up.**

**Again, some more credit to YGXTAS guys out there. **

**Well, we're going to put our characters through torture….oh boy. Well, lets see how insane we can drive the boys. Hehe, I'll get chapter six up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Can I have Your Phone Number?

* * *

-

Sup! Kuma the wolf alchemist (or just Kuma) here! No I didn't break into Mochi's user and post this, she let me! So don't be surprised if you find some spelling mistakes! Mochi will come and clean it up later…hopefully…any who! Here's chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Girls Take Over the Cabin/To Much Silence**

After the Seigaku couch left, the two girls turned around to face the expressions of shock teenage boys. All eyes were on the two second years as they stood there.

"We're sharing a cabin with twenty-three guys" Kuma hissed in her best friend's ear.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can count that high." responded Mochi.

Kuma slapped Mochi across the head, hard. "You're not freaking out? This is no time to be funny!"

"Oh, I'm freaking out inside. I'm just using the classic Tezuka expression."

Kuma glanced over. Mochi was right, her face showed no emotion. Sometimes it would be nice to able to do that too, especially now. She looked around the room. The walls were lined with bunks, and two of them were completely open.

"Let's get that one," Mochi was pointing at the empty bed in the far right corner, the one further away from Masaharu. Kuma noted this happily and agreed to taking this spot.

"I call dibs on top bunk!" Mochi grinned.

"No way!" Kuma shouted.

Mochi and Kuma fought about it for a few minutes till they came to the conclusion that they would switch every other night. The boys just watched with amused expressions and they also started unpacking their belongings.

Silence took over the room after everyone was done unpacking. Even the talkative ones were quiet…awkward.

Kuma and Akaya found themselves staring blankly at each other.

"In a few ours the sun will rise."

"Shut up Kuma, no one can hear you in space."

"IGNORE ME!"

"7 days."

"Zorc & Pals!"

"Mind Crush!"

"Bakura is a fluffy kitty!"

SILENCE

"What?" Mochi questioned, giving her friend a weird look.

"Bakura is a fluffy kitty." Kuma repeated.

"I think I'm going to leave that one alone."

"You do that."

After Kuma and Akaya's random moment there was another wave of silence.

Gakuto groaned, "I'm board!"

"Shut up no one cares." Kuma replied.

"Meanie! What did I ever do to you?" Gakuto whined, "Wait, don't answer that."

Kuma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Kuma," Mochi started, "Wanna MD?"

"Yes!" Kuma replied enthusiastically. (holy crap big word _)

Mochi went through her bag and pulled out two Mountain Dews'.

"Arigatou Mochi." Kuma said as Mochi handed her the can.

"No problem."

Akaya jumped off the top bunk of his bed and trotted over to Kuma.

"Kuma-chan, can I have some?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"No." Kuma replied, "You should know by now I'm a gramophone."

"Man…" Akaya groaned and went to sit on his bunk above Masaharu's.

Sadaharu suddenly stood up and walked towards his kohai.

"Mochi, Kuma, would you like to try my new Inui Mountain Dew?" He asked, holding up two small containers.

"No." Mochi and Kuma replied dryly.

"But-"

Mochi pushed Sadaharu a few inches away. Kuma then randomly took a rope out and made a semi-circle around their bunk. Sadaharu's toes just barley grazing the out side of the rope.

"Any of you cross this line and your dead." Kuma threatened.

"Aw! Mochi-chan, you guys wouldn't do that!" Eiji whined to Mochi.

"Actually, we would." Mochi replied

"They only guys allowed over the link is Choutarou, Ryou, Jirou, Bunta, Shusuke, Akaya, and Eiji." Kuma listed.

"And Keigo-kun" Mochi added.

Kuma rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes and Toba-"

Mochi death glared Kuma.

"Oh I mean Keigo, *cough* Tobaka *cough*"

"I heard that!"

"That's how I show my affection." Kuma said with an innocent smile.

"Wait, why are they the only ones allowed over the line?" Gakuto asked.

"Because, they're cool." Mochi answered.

"Well I'm smexxy." Masaharu commented.

A wave of silence went by. Kuma smacked her forehead.

"No one. Say. Anything." Masaharu muttered. (If you have ever seen the Naruto Abridged Series by Vageta3986 and MasakoX then he said it like Sasuke.)

"I disagree with your so called 'smexxyness'." Mochi said.

"Your just mad because Atobe isn't smexxy like me." Masaharu said with a smirk.

"Oh please, get over yourself."

Masaharu and Mochi then got into an argument over Masaharu's smexxyness. Oh joy…this could take a while.

Ryou jumped off his bunk and walked over to Kuma to sit next to her on her bunk.

"How's life?" Kuma asked.

"Pretty good, I guess." He answered.

Kuma's stomach growled.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry." Ryou chuckled.

"You heard that?" Kuma asked with a slight blush.

"It was faint, but yes." Ryou answered.

Out of no where Renji pulled out a tube of cookies and chucked them at Kuma.

"Lunch isn't for another hour." He said.

We will never know why Yanagi, Renji had cookies with him.

"'Sank you Renji, you are also allowed over the line." Kuma said, "Yay! Sugar cookie my favorite!"

Bunta's ears perked up and went over to Kuma, Akaya and Choutarou not far behind him.

"Kuma-chan! Can I have a cookie?" Bunta asked.

Bunta, Choutarou, and Akaya gave Kuma the puppy dog look. But, in Akaya's case it looked like a kitty look. His nickname isn't Kittyhara for nothing.

"Please, Kuma-chan!"

Kuma caved and gave each of them a cookie.

Ryou chuckled, "Pft, you caved."

"Urasai!" Kuma responded.

Ryou reached into the tub and took a cookie.

"Hey!" Kuma exclaimed.

"What?" Ryou questioned, taking a bite of the cookie with a smirk.

Kuma pouted, "My cookies."

"No, they're Yanagi's."

"No, mine."

"Yanagi's."

"Mine!"

"Shut up, Mochi admit that I'm smexxy!"

"Never!"

Wow…this is turning into an interesting camp experience.

"Ore-sama thinks Niou should shut up."

"Well I think-"

"TARUNDORU!"

Sanada shouted slapping Masaharu. He finally lost his patience and sanity…well some of it. Not only did Masaharu still have his mark from Kuma but now he had a hand print from his Fukubouchou.

"Ha-ha sucks to be you Niou-sempai!" Akaya laughed.

Masaharu glared at his kohai, "Shut up, brattling!"

"Wah! Kuma-chan!" Kuma whined, running over to his friend, hiding behind her.

Mochi glanced at Sanada hopping he'd hit Masaharu again.

Kuma ruffled Akaya's already messy black hair, "Don't worry Akaya, if you stay over here with me Niou won't hurt you."

Masaharu noticed that Kuma had referred to him as Niou and not Masaharu…not that he cared, no way! But deep down inside he felt a prang of guilt… deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, down. And noticing how close Ryou sat next to Kuma didn't help much.

Another wave of silence went by and the only sound heard was Jirou's snoring.

Mochi looked at her purple sports wrist watch.

_Great, _she thought to herself. _Thirty more minutes till lunch._

Mochi chuckled when she saw the pained look on Kuma's face and Ryou smirking. Kuma had ran out of cookies.

"Renji!" Kuma whined, "Do you have any more cookies?"

Renji nodded, "I'll give you more later."

Kuma pouted, "Fine…"

"Don't worry Kuma, there's only about 20 some odd minutes left." Mochi told her friend.

"20 minutes?" Kuma exclaimed, "That's too long!"

"Oh get over it! Pull a Jirou and fall asleep somewhere." Mochi retorted, glaring slightly at her hungry, whiny friend.

"Well, if we go early, by the time we hike up the path it will almost be time to eat." Renji said.

"I would estimate around 5 minutes at a medium fast pace and 10 at a slow pace." Sadaharu added, scribbling something in his notebook.

"Hm…I agree with you Sadaharu." Renji…agreed, comparing data with Sadaharu.

So this was a conversation between the two data masta's…If Jirou was up it would put him back to sleep in a heart beat.

After a few arguments and disagreements the 23 guys and 2 girls made there way to the mess hall.

"Look at the squirrel Mochi-chan!" Jirou exclaimed.

Oh my gosh he's actually awake!

Mochi looked at the brown fur ball, "Jirou-kun, you see them everyday."

"So?"

"Never mind." Jirou was too hyper to listen to reason.

Because they chose to walk at a slow pace they made it to the mess hall in 10 minutes. Though they still had to wait a few more minutes to get in the building.

Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly walked out of the mess hall.

"I see you guys found you're way here." She commented, "Once you have eaten you may explore the grounds. Dinner is at 6 and you must be back at the cabin by 9. Training starts tomorrow at 7am sharp."

Ryuzaki then walked off and the teens went inside to eat lunch.

"7 am is way to early." Kuma said as she stood in line, waiting for food.

"Tell me about it." Bunta muttered.

Once they had gotten their food everyone sat according to team.

"Don't worry, Mochi-chan, maybe you can sit next to him tomorrow!" Eiji said trying to cheer his kohai up.

"I hope…" Mochi muttered.

_She's like a love sick puppy! _Kuma thought.

Though she was slightly jealous that Mochi had a faithful and caring boyfriend and she didn't. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Kuma, can I eat your brownie?" Eiji asked.

Kuma came back to reality, "No way, mine!"

Eiji pouted, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

Eiji finally gave up after 5 minutes.

The teams finished lunch and cleaned up their tables. While waiting to be let out of the cafeteria, Kuma and Mochi where playing a game of 'Concentration'. By the time Mochi lost, the room was empty and both girls scrambled to find their team.

* * *

Haha! Are you tired of the Yugioh Abridged references yet? Betta get use to it!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who are reading this! Neither Kuma, nor I, have posted in months. School has taken over our lives. We're still writing, just it's going to take a while for us to post sometimes. But it will never be this long ever again. **

**So enjoy Chapter 7! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Music Isn't good for Non-Swimmers**

Both girls searched for Seishun Gakuen's tennis team, but their members had dispersed among the camp, and eventually the two gave up.

"Hey, I'm going to check out the tennis courts. You want to come?" Kuma asked her best friend.

"Um…actually, I'm going back to the cabin. I forgot my sunglasses. Then I'm going to look around. I'll catch up to you later," Mochi lied convincingly.

"Ugh! You never go anywhere without sunglasses! Fine…I guess I'll see you later," Kuma sighed.

"Awesome! Bye!" Mochi waved as she jogged off to where the housing units were.

_I hate lying to you, _Mochi thought, _But even you can't find out._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mochi reached the cabin after about five minutes. Slowly creaking open the door, she peered inside. The only person there was Jirou, who was as usual, sleeping. _Good,_ Mochi thought, _There's no one here. Except Jirou, but he doesn't make a difference. _She pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and unfolded it. After examining it carefully, she picked a spot and folded the map back up. Tezuka Mochi reached under the bunk she and Kuma were sharing and pulled out one of the bags she had brought. This one measured about two and a half feet in length by about one and a quarter in width. It was hard, and covered in black cloth with a zipper running down the middle. Mochi grabbed its handle and snuck out of the cabin.

Checking her watch, she walked on the cement path that led into the forest. After a couple minutes of travel, the cement path ended and came to a dirt fork in the road. She took the right one, and found herself at a sparkling lake. The sun was out, and its rays were causing the water to glimmer in kaleidoscope-like patterns. The dirt path led straight up to a wooden boat dock, long since used. On either side of the dock, two large oak trees stood. Mochi took her package and sat down at the base of one of the trees, finding a comfortable notch in its roots.

She laid the black case across her lap and unzipped it. Opening the lid, she smiled at what nestled inside. Lying on its back was a handcrafted mahogany violin. Mochi delicately picked the instrument up and laid it on her shoulder while taking care to remove the Brazil wood bow from its holder.

Holding the bow in her right hand, the youngest Tezuka dragged the horsehair across the metal strings of the violin, smiling slightly at the way the notes lingered in the empty air. The fact that there was no other human life nearby to disturb the atmosphere at the body of water pleased her. Moving the case off her lap, she set the instrument and bow in their places, then rummaged through a pocket in the case. Pulling out a stack of books and papers, Mochi leafed through them until she found the exact piece she was looking for. Propping the piece of music up against the case, the teenage girl once again picked up her violin and started to play something that had been written hundreds of years ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's this way, Ryou-kun!" Kuma shouted, tugging on the arm of one of Hyotei's tennis players.

Shishido Ryou sighed. He had come across the Seigaku student while taking a look at the courts and had offered to take a look around campus with her. Now he was wandering through a forest with no clue as to where he was going, all thanks to this girl.

Echizen Kuma.

She claimed she heard music as they were walking, and now the young man was being dragged on a wile goose chase to find the source of the "music."

"I hear it again!" Kuma exclaimed, and Shishido froze in his tracks as he realized that he was hearing a sound. It was faint at first, but steadily built and grew as the notes moved through the octaves. Then suddenly, the volume dropped, as if someone had pressed the mute button on a remote, except the melody was there-- just faintly, barely making its way to Kuma and Ryou. Kuma bolted toward the source of the noise, Shishido not far behind her.

Mochi heard her best friend's shouts as she approached. She hid on the far side of the tree, her back to the path and the dock. Oddly enough, there was a second set of footsteps, along with another voice, a guy's. The Tezuka didn't dare sneak a glance around the other side of the tree. She didn't need to be seen _and_ heard.

The sound of wood creaking reached Mochi's ears as she assumed Kuma stepped onto the dock. She froze. The dock looked old when Mochi had first seen it, and now her teammate was trying to _walk on it?!_

"Hey, um…Kuma-chan? That doesn't look safe," a guy's voice call out.

This was ignored, for Mochi heard Kuma's shout of, "I don't see anyone! Hmph, they must be hiding!"

Some more squealing noises followed as either the person accompanying Kuma got on the dock, or Kuma was getting off. A sickening crack and a scream ran through the air.

Mochi ran around the tree in time to see wood pillars splintering, shrapnel flying in all directions, and Kuma falling, falling, falling downward. For the second year, it was like watching an explosion on Mythbusters, in slow motion, so the viewers can see every little detail of the destruction. Except this was happening right in front of her, and she was running towards it. She dove into the water, but out of her peripheral vision something bright blue streaked by.

After Mochi hit the water, time went back to being normal. She came up for air and looked around for the person that had jumped in with her. She began to tread water as she realized she couldn't touch the bottom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuma felt herself sinking towards the bottom. She was fighting the water; which was the worst thing she could do. The eldest Echizen didn't know how long she could hold her breath. She saw her life flash before her eyes. _God help me, _she prayed.

Kuma suddenly felt hands around her waist. By then she couldn't hold her breath any longer and water rushed inside her lungs.

_Kuma, you baka, don't die on me now! _Ryou thought, pulling Kuma to the surface.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mochi watched as the Hyotei student dragged her best friend out of the water and onto the shore. She saw back to where she could touch, then ran out of the water to where Kuma lay, unconscious.

When the you Tezuka arrived, the rescuer was pumping her chest, trying to force Kuma to cough up the water she had inhaled. Mochi recognized the blue baseball cap immediately. _Ryou?_ she thought curiously. _He was the guy with Kuma?_

Ryou let out an exasperated groan, "Ugh! Stupid girl! I'm going to have to do CPR now!" Then he turned to Mochi, "You don't mind if I do…do you?"

"Not at all. Anything to save her."

Ryou looked back at Kuma. "Good. 'Cause I was going to do it anyway." He tilted her chin up and back, and then parted her mouth. Pinching Kuma's nose shut with his right hand, Shishido leaned over, took and deep breath, and placed his mouth to hers.

Mochi listened to the transfer of air as Shishido pushed the breath he had just taken into Kuma. After all the air was gone, Ryou peeled his mouth away and pushed on Kuma's chest three times. He counted to five, then pumped her chest three more times. When there was no response, Ryou again tried to breath air into Kuma. Again, he pumped her chest, and on the second push, he felt Kuma shudder. He pushed one more time, and she began to cough violently.

Acting quickly, Shishido flipped Kuma onto her stomach, and supported her with his right arm. Using his left, he slapped Kuma on the back several times to help her clear out the rest of the water she had swallowed.

_Thank god she's alive,_ Mochi sighed internally with relief. _But is Ryou going to tell Kuma he basically lip-locked with her? _She shrugged, _Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. As long as Kuma's alive, it's all good._

"Kuma you baka! You scared me to freaking death!" Mochi shouted at her best friend, restraining herself from doing any further damage to her.

Kuma clung to Ryou's Hyotei jacket for dear life, coughing profusely. "Sorry," she wheezed out.

Mochi sighed, "It's okay. Let's get you back to the cabin. Ryuzaki-sensei hopefully placed the uniforms inside."

Ryou helped Kuma off the shore so she could stand. "You want a piggyback ride?" he asked, crouching down a little. Kuma nodded and climbed onto the Dash Specialist's back.

Mochi glanced over to where she left her violin. _It should be safe there; I'll come back after dinner and get it while everyone's sleeping,_ Mochi decided.

"Arigatou, Ryou-kun," Kuma said, her voice just above a whisper. All the water; dirty water I might add, had made Kuma's voice sound scratchy.

"No problem, you thought I would let you drown?" Ryou replied.

"I guess not," Kuma giggled, "But Mochi would!"

Mochi glared at her friend playfully, "Hey, I tried to save you!"

"Haha yeah, by the way, why were you out here? I thought you went to the gabing to get your sunglasses," Kuma said.

"I heard music playing and came to check it out," Mochi lied.

"Yeah! Ryou and I heard the music too!" Kuma exclaimed, well tried to.

"Next time we hear random music playing we are _not_ going to go follow the source of it," Ryou declared.

"Agreed," Kuma muttered.


End file.
